


don't like livin' in a dirty town

by churchofeverydaywhores, wetknees



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Animal Play, BDSM, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Forgive Me, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Scat, Sexual Roleplay, bcuz persuasion and power play, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchofeverydaywhores/pseuds/churchofeverydaywhores, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetknees/pseuds/wetknees
Summary: Shane's stacking scandals, and Jeffree has a way that Shane can make it up to him to stay on his good side.--Our farmer, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name.TW for mentions of CSA, blood, gore, murder, and if you are triggered by literally anything please dont read this fic stay safe plz <3
Relationships: Shane Dawson/Jeffree Star
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	don't like livin' in a dirty town

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry
> 
> Mostly written by my friend Moth @mothmans_apprentice, mostly edited by me, @wetknees
> 
> Right when it gets REALLY horrible, Moth starts to rhyme like a mad, smutty Dr. Suess, so enjoy.

Shane took a deep breath as he stared down the door to Jeffree’s mansion, gathering enough courage to knock, sending the rap echoing into Jeffree’s large and still-lonely house. He trembled where he stood, as his phone was on silent, but he knew that it was blowing up. He was being called out on Twitter yet again, and it wasn’t looking good for him this time.

After a few moments, he heard Jeffree’s footsteps approaching the door. They were too heavy for his petite frame, and Shane began to grow nervous. He began to perspire as Jeffree opened the door with a hardened stare. 

“I swear, Jeffree, I can explain-” Shane began, sweat beginning to trickle down his temple. Jeffree cut him off with a simple glare as he stalked back into his house, leaving the door open for Shane to enter.

He soon realized through following Jeffree that he had ended up standing at the foot of the ‘apology couch’. How ironic.

Jeffree was sat on the edge with his legs crossed. “So, were you going to fucking tell me that you commited crimes against a fucking child?”

“I swear to God I didn’t do it-”

“It doesn’t fucking matter! I’m going to get backlash for supporting you either way, you stupid piece of shit! Do you know what this will do to my career?” Jeffree shrieked, standing up to his full height, that one inch he had on Shane seeming so large, as Shane felt so small.

“Jeffree- Please listen-” Shane pleaded, earning him a slap across the face.

“Eat up you fat fucking whore” Jeffree moaned while shoving a peice of cake down Shane’s fat, bloated gullet. The larger man beneath him gasped for air as the piece slid down into his stomach, feeling the acid in his stomach splash against his walls. 

“Good piggy, ready for more?” 

“Yes, yes farmer, little piggy needs his slop!” Shane moaned.

The rest of the cake made its slow appearance into shane, 2 pieces at a time the chocolate monstrosity the small man had cooked was shoved messily down deep into Shane's body, every slice a new feeling of pleasure followed by a sensation of air leaving his lungs. 

“Awww,” Jefferee said mockingly, “Is the little piggy full?”

Shane couldn't speak and simply shook his head 

“Too bad sweetie, we’re gonna make room inside that sloppy hole for my cock”

Shane’s hole was already stretched from their earlier foot play so he didn't have to wait long. Jeffree’s dick, while extremely thin, was very large in length. He quickly pushed in, sending Shane’s blubbery skin bouncing. In and out, the tedious process continued, each thrust sending a sharp pain into shane. 

“Ooh faster master” the little man cooed, but something was happening down with his food. 

It wiggled and jiggled down in his belly and soon his asshole began getting smelly. 

Jeffree continued, he thrusted and thrusted but right then, Shane’s rectum dam busted. 

The scat filled his hole and squeezed Jeffree’s dick tight, he knew to get out he'd have to put up a fight. 

The smaller squeezed and backed up to the top until finally, he came out with a pop. 

The fat man below him grew guilty and ashamed, even though he knew that his friend was to blame. 

“Are we done?” I’ve not had my fun,” Jeffree smirked, “You must be uneducated, I’m never done until I've ejaculated”

Both dicks in his hand, he began to command an extravagant show of cum rising up from the balls down below. A fountain of white began to spurt out and Shane began his climax with a shout.

“Oh, Ryland!” he called as his balls quickly emptied

Jeffree got mad as they both spilled their seed.

“Why call for Ryland?!” He angrily yelled. 

Tight grew the grip on the balls that he held.

Like jello they moved as the violent man squeezed, and in his anger he did not hear Shane’s pleas. 

“You’ve wronged me for the last time” He pulled out his knife, and Shane soon had to grip onto his life. 

The blade entered quickly through Shane’s derriere and once it was bleeding Jeffree left it there.

“How could you?” Shane gargled, his mouth full of blood. 

His heart had been broken by the man he still loved. 

Though it was rocky there still were times where the two felt as close as Shane and that minor he crimed.

Heart full of love, ass full of blood Shane died right there, onto the couch he was shoved.


End file.
